


Day Five

by HunniLibra



Series: Overwatch Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, some fluff really, wasn't feeling hard smut when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: Some cuteness really...





	Day Five

Clubs have never really been your thing. Bad music, expensive drinks, dumb drunk patrons with no idea of personal space. A set up for disaster, hard pass. You had always thought Gabe was the same way. He certainly didn’t act like he enjoyed them. So when he asked if you would be interested in going to a club with him you were surprised. Surprised but  _ very _ curious.  

He handed you a sleek Ivory colored card with flowing royal purple calligraphy.  _ Corde de soie. _ Huh. You never heard of it. You eye Gabe over the edge of the card trying to figure out his angle. He smiled sheepishly, dark skin turning darker as he blushed tugging at the frayed edges of his beanie. “ I may have asked for advice from an old friend. She promises we would like it.” 

You stay blankly before it all fell into place. Oh! Oh~ it was  _ that _ kind of place. You smile suddenly excited for your evening. You take your time getting ready redicoulsy nervous of the night to come. What would be considered too much? “Would a corset be too cliche?” You yell over your shoulder placing two simple fabris corsets over your waist. You hear Gabe’s laugh from the bathroom. He walked out blindly face and head covered with a towel rubbing his curls dry. You turn sizing up his outfit. He dressed plainly in a loose fitting jeans, the depressed fabric hanging dangerously low on his hips and a tight white shirt peeking out from behind a baggy flannel button up. Comfy and simple. He wasn’t going to be in it long once they arrived. 

“Let me see…” Gabe threw the towel away padding softly over plush carpet. “Hmmm.” He picked up the two options eyeing them thoughtfully. He eyes the deep red corset first thumb running along the soft brocade fabric. He put it down then looking at the second one. It was a beautiful anniversary gift your husband had given you two years ago when your both decided to experiment in and out of the bedroom. The velvet was emerald green and masterfully dyed, silver stitching trailing up the boning on the sides. “What are you wearing?” You show him the uncomplicated off shoulder dress, the mint coloring complementing your skin tone; cute and clean- the complete opposite of the activities you both enjoyed. 

Gabe helped you slip on the emerald corset ravishing you with kisses along your neck as he tightened the ribbons along your back. Perfect. He separates coming around to get a good look at your finished look, hands brushing at invisible dust and winkles. Any excuse to touch you. 

“Patiences  _ mi esposo _ .” You dislodge yourself from his grabby hands snatching up the car keys and winking. “There will be plenty of time tonight for that- if your good.” 

The “club” as it turns out was located at Gabe’s friends house. Or should you say estate... Whistling low you hand off your car keys to a freaking  _ valet _ before taking Gabe’s slightly sweaty hand. “This is just her summer home?” You whisper in awe stepping through the arched gateway of the terrance and into the galley way like entrance. “Damn. I picked the wrong profession.” Gabe laughed squeezing your hand lovingly leading you further into the french normandy. 

As your follow you notice the guest getting sparser, outfits morphing into more sexually risque pieces. Men and women talking in hushed tones around you leaning close,  fingers brushing skin and clothes alike. Doors around you opening and closing quieting muffled sounds of various scenes and play. You had never seen anything like this before.

You walk fast nervousness and excitement battling over your senses, blood pounding in your ears. You were approaching a large out of place door. It’s simple structure out of place with all the opulence surrounding it. The large polish oak must be your destination, you reach out ready to open the door. Suddenly you jerk to a halt a strong hand stopping you dead in your tracks. Gabe stares a head face unreadable. 

“Getting cold feet?” You try to joke worry lacing your tone. This was a big first time for the both of you. You look Gabe over already ready to call this whole thing off before it really began. His comfort was more important that whatever thrill you would get beyond that door. 

Gabe snorted rubbing his neck. “Nah-I just...I got you something. Been holding onto the card for a while- to nervous to actually ask you, but it gave me time to get this commissioned.” He blabbered uncharacteristically reaching into his back pocket pulling out a small velvet pouch. He dumps it almost shyly into your upturned palm, brows pinched anxious to see your reaction. 

“Oh-” You gasp opening the bag looking at the gift inside. You pull it out gently, unable to contain your large smile. “It’s beautiful!” 

“It’s to match my collar,” He smiles bashfulness taking over he takes the ornately twisted rope from you undoing the clasp. “I thought it would be something to let others know we are together.” You hold out your wrist letting him attach the gift, it’s weight light on your wrist but it’s meaning powerful.

The bracelet was extravagant, and all too fitting for the occasion. The black rope work was laden with small strands of red and silver silk thread  adorn with minuscule gem stones that glittered from the lights above, no doubt hand woven into the soft black base of the bracelet. It was breathtaking, just like the man that had given it to you. The longer you stare the more the bracelet began to feel was familiar, though it was undoubtedly a custom piece.  

“It’s a part from our first set of ropes,” Gabe confirmed beaming at your look of surprise. “Cut some off before you tossed it. Matches my collar don’t you think?” 

“Your collar!” You gasp realizing all too late what you had forgot in your excitement for the evening.  Gabe snickers at your fretting pulling out said item from his jacket pocket.

“What kind of man would I be if I left this behind?” He hands you the well loved leather to you bending to give you access to his neck. He can’t fight the shiver that runs down his spine at the comfortable feel of the wide band surrounding his neck protectively.

“Perfect.” You breathe kissing the bridge of his nose patting the secure buckle of the leather. “Ready?” Gabe nods once reaching for the wooden handle looking forward to the memorable night ahead.   

**Author's Note:**

> Some cuteness really...


End file.
